super_minecraft_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Animated
Minecraft Animated Super minecraft kid created a series on his channel called "minecraft animated." It turns out that all the videos tend to be slideshows of MS Paint drawn frames. Since he's using MS Paint, the program does not have transparent color features, which is noticeable from when he holds his Butter/Diamond Sword in one of his videos. Some sounds such as the sword slicing and gun sounds were recorded from his microphone. Episode 1 The first episode of minecraft animated starts in Michael's (smk's) history class. Then, the teacher hands out the grades on the students' test, which, apparently, there are no other students than Michael. Also, the teacher and Michael were swearing and cursing which is not what a real teacher would do. After Michael is sent back home, he decides to play some Minecraft, and the frame where it shows his screen just says "MINECRAFT play." Michael then gets sucked into Minecraft, wondering what happened. Steve then arrives up to Michael and plan to attack his history teacher. The episode closes out with Michael and Steve cheering. Music at the end appears to sound like a remix of Gangnam Style and screen displays text in horrible Calibri/Verdana-ish font saying "the end!" Transcript: History teacher: "Alright class, um, this is your 'i-am-the-history-teacher,' and I am giving you back your tests." Michael: "Oh no. I hope I don't fail." reminds audience that the green-shirted character is him Michael: "What the fuck? Fucking 'F?!' SHIT!" History teacher: "That's because you're an idiot, Michael. Shut the fuck up!" "later that day" Michael: "Oh fuck, I'm gonna get so fucking grounded. Let's play some fucking Minecraft, ok?" showing badly drawn Minecraft menu in Arial bold font "Woah! No- what's happening? The computer's sucking me in!" is transported into Minecraftia and it's shaped head turns into a block "What happened?" appears Steve: "I am Steve from Minecraft. You are in Minecraftia. Together we will destroy all enemies, and save Minecraftia! What would you like to do first?" Michael: "Well, I did want to do something... Give me a diamond sword." scene switches back to school History teacher: "Hahaha! Michael is so stupid. He failed the history test." stabs the History teacher in the side of his head "Please don't kill me. I have a lot to live for. I have a wife and kids!" Michael: "Shut the fuck up, you fucking NIGGER FUCKING..." unintelligible "...oh my fucking- YES!!!!!!!! HOLY FUCK!!!!!!!" "We did it! Oh, yeah! What are we gonna do next?" Text: "the end!" Episode 2 Episode 2 starts out as Michael and Steve appearing in the Five Nights at Freddy's mod. Only after a few seconds of the first part of the video, the background changes color and Steve disappears. Michael sings part of the Toreador March (FNAF song). Freddy appears out of nowhere and Michael kills him using his diamond sword. And again about MS Paint, transparency wasn't supported and the background color of the sword was brown as Freddy was. The screen stays black while Michael kills him. After he kills him, Chica is seen with a weird XD-sort-of face (>o<) leaning over to Michael to get Bonnie to stop bullying her. Michael then kills Bonnie as well, when he is also a FNAF fan, so why would he be killing them if he is a fan of them? Does he hate all the characters except Chica?? Anyways, continuing with the plot, the History teacher is seen to be trapped in Hell with balloonz boy (Balloon Boy from FNAF.) Then, the scene switches to Steve and Michael having fun, then wondering what that sound (we dont know if it was a sound that was made by Balloon Boy and the teacher) was. Michael kills Balloon Boy as Balloon Boy is shown with just red scribbles other than blood all over, making it look like he might not be dead. The teacher says he loved him because he's gay. Michael complains at the teacher while the teacher looks up and feels sad. Michael says he is now grounded, which has now happened to this day. The teacher destroys Michael's sword. Chica then fights back at the teacher in revenge for his diamond sword. How could getting punched by Chica when you're a teacher there could be blood? Chica can only be shown with a bib on for one frame and that is when she attacks the teacher. Then, she decides that since Michael's sword got destroyed, she gives him a new one, which Michael calls it the butter sword, and of course could be meaning he is a fan of SkyDoesMinecraft. Transcript: Michael: "Where are we?" Steve: "We are at Five Night's at Freddy's mod." Michael: "Wow, this place is pretty scary." sings the Toreador March "Who's there?!" jumpscare "Oh shit, it's freddy!" "Holy fuck! He's gonna fucking kill me! Gotta fucking kill him first!" gets killed "Woah!" Chica: "Help me, help me! I'm Chica!" Michael: "Woah, it's Chica!" Chica: "Bonnie's being a fucking bully to me!" Michael: "I'll stop it, Chica, for you." laughs "Shut up, you fucking gay. What kind of person has fucking purple? Fucking gay, motherfucking kill you now." kills Bonnie Teacher: "Where am I?" Balloon Boy: "You're in Hell. You probably got killed by super fucking minecraft kid. Let's work together and fucking kill him." Teacher: "Okay." to Steve and Michael Michael: "Yeah, ha ha! What was that?" "Take that you PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!" unintelligible "I HATE YOU! YOU-" screaming "NIGGER!!!" Teacher: "No! I was in love with him, because I'm fucking gay" Michael: "Fuck you, history teacher! Fuck you. Fuck you for fucking failing me on that fucking test! Fuuck you! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE AGAIN!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME AN 'F' ON THE FINAL GRADE!!!!!! NOW I'M FUCKING GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teacher: "Take this!" Michael: "FUCK! MY FUCKING SWORD!" "Now I have no diamond sword, fuck!" Chica: "Take this!" Teacher: "FUCK! Fucking hit me!" Michael: "Chica, you saved me!" Chica: "Well it was the least I can do! You saved me from that fucking gay Bonnie. So, now I'm gonna help you, and give you a new sword!" Michael: "Oh, fuck yeah! Butter sword! Let's go!" Episode 3 Work in progress.